The Prompt 300 series
by darktwinkle
Summary: Complete - A series of mini fics - all 300 words, different pairings, set throughout the whole timeline: Chap 1 HP/DM, Chap 2 SS/RL, Chap 3 GinnyW/BZ, Chap 4 JSP/SM, Chap 5 OW/CD, Chap 6 CW/OW, Chap 7 DM/BZ, Chap 8 HP/BZ, Chap 9 ASP/SM and Chap 10 DM/OW
1. Bets a Bet

**Authors Note:** This series of drabbles came about when I was trying to get over writers block. I asked a friend for a pairing and three prompts, with these I wrote a very short fic of exactly 300 words. There's 10 parts to this series in total, all with different pairings and prompts and all exactly 300 words long hence the series title :)

**# 1**

Prompts: Harry/Draco, Quidditch, Rocking Horse

Bets a Bet

"You can't honestly make me do this"

"A bet is a bet, Potter"

"But-"

"-No buts" Draco grinned mischievously, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on his disgruntled boyfriend's forehead "If it was the other way round you would take great pleasure in making me do this. Now let's not keep your public waiting"

That said Draco walked off, heading towards the Quidditch pitch and Harry's ultimate fate. Sighing Harry followed the Slytherin, he'd faced the Dark Lord and won…how hard could this be?

~*~

Harry couldn't workout how people knew about this; though he had a feeling his 'gossips more than a girl' boyfriend had something to do with it

The Quidditch stands were full, like all eight school years – minus the teachers thankfully - had turned out to watch him humiliate himself, sighing for the hundredth time he took a deep breath *might as well get this over with* the sooner he started the sooner he could teach Draco a lesson for thinking up such a humiliating forfeit

Determination setting in, he took a step forward and mounted the wooden animal

~*~

"I can't believe Harry's actually gonna do this"

"Of course he is, Weasleby, he gave his word"

Draco was watching from the crowd, knowing his green robes would stand out from the surrounding sea of red; he wanted Harry to be able to see him. Draco had severely underestimated how fast word travelled around the school, more shocking was the amount of people who actually turned up – but then again, who could pass up the chance to see 'Harry Potter Saviour of the World' flying round Hogwarts on an enchanted wooden rocking horse. Draco cheered and laughed along with the crowd as the horse gained height, he was thankful he had bet _on_ the Cannons for once

End


	2. Should not have listened

**Disclaimer: **I forgot this on the start of the last part so I'm adding it here, it applies to all parts. All characters and places belong to the fantastic J.K. Rowling, I'm just playing with them. :)

**Prompts:** Snape/Lupin, after a full moon, Lupin being mean to Snape, get a Malfoy in there, Jam

**Should Not Have Listened**

I am smarter than this; I should have seen it coming. Why didn't I see this coming? It was a stupid thing that lead to a foolish mistake, we should not have started it, I should not have started it, I should not have listened to him and I definitely should not have fallen for him

He did this on purpose, acting one way, making me *shudder* fall in love with him, making me let my guard down, he did it to break me, that much is obvious, look at the way he's been acting recently – stupid Gryffindor

Being rash and snappy, angry, forceful and kind of predatory, standing me up last night was the last straw, leaving me out by the lake in the cold night nothing but the full moon to keep me company – he looks alright now though, not really sick but maybe a little rough, I watch him from the other side of the room, he was probably up partying with his annoying friends instead of meeting me like he promised

As rough as he looks he has still got time for his friends I notice, watching him laugh and joke with Pettigrew, Black and Potter! – I don't think he even remembers I exist this morning; he is purposefully avoiding looking this way…

"Oi Severus" I look up, momentarily confused that other people exist "Pass the Jam will you?"

For a minute there I thought the seventh year was going to say something about my mood, but that would be silly, expecting Lucius Malfoy to notice anyone but himself, that rarely happens

He's another one I should not have listened to, I watch has he accepts the offered Jam turning all his attention to his long-term girlfriend Narcissa Black – nope shouldn't have listened to her either

**End**


	3. Bad for Her

**Prompts:** Ginny/Blaise, Twins Shop, Blast Ended Skewt

**Bad For Her**

Ginny looked up as familiar chimes sounded, signalling that someone had entered the shop. The figure sidestepped to the right, avoiding being covered in semi-permanent green skin stain, a WWW original, the person was obviously a regular

She turned her attention back to a Quidditch magazine, knowing if the person tried to steal anything the WWW-Anti-Theft spells would kick in, she'd seen that happen once before, the outcome had made her call her brother a genius ever since

It took her a moment to realise that the potential customer had headed straight for the counter, probably here to collect an ordered item a quick glance up told her that was not the case

"What you doing here Blaise?" she asked in a board tone; she really was not in the mood to deal with him

"I told you I wanted to see you today" He shrugged as if that explained everything

"And I told you I was helping George"

"But I'm me" Blaise responded actually sounding like that fact could win any argument

Ginny watched as the dark skinned man picked up one of the plush Blast Ended Skewts', from the 'Not so dangerous beasts' display box by the counter, he casually tossed it from one hand to the other, she knew he was waiting for an apology – he'd be damned if she was going to give him one

"My family will always come before you Zabini, especially after the war and everything-"

Her words were cut off as Blaise reached across the counter, grabbing a handful of the front of her robes, using them to pull her towards him. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that, once ended, left them both panting

"Ok I'll meet you after work"

He was bad for her she knew, yet didn't care

**End**


	4. Good Job

**Prompts:** James/Scorpius, Clock Tower, A Baby, the phrase 'You do a good hand job'

**Good Job**

"So how did you find out about this place?" Scorpius asked wrapping his arms around his chest, the late September air felt a lot colder at this altitude, though that could have been the wind

James just shrugged, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy standing in front of him, as they both look out towards the horizon

"You cold?"

"I'm fine" The Slytherin replied leaning backwards into the embrace "So, hanging around abandoned clock towers, when did that become a hobby?"

"You're not going to let this drop are you?"

"Do I ever" The teasing smile in Scorpius' voice was evident

Sighing James tightened his arms around Scorpius "You know how I never really got along with my parents?" he started, watching the back of Scorpius' head nod "Well for a while I went to live with my uncle Bill, well for some of the time they were looking after the grandkid and Merlin was that one noisy baby, I just had to get out of that house, I found this place and used some magic to break in – this balcony is my favourite place"

After that confession James when uncharacteristically quiet, Scorpius remained silent, giving his older Gryffindor boyfriend a chance to start a new conversation. When it became evident that the other boy was lost in thoughts Scorpius took it upon himself to bring him back to reality

"You do a good hand job!"

James had a moment of 'did I hear that correctly' before he burst out laughing feeling happier than he could remember. Frowning at this 'girly' thought he turned Scorpius round and kissed him on his pointy nose, bringing one hand up to move the Slytherin scarf away from his mouth before demanding a proper kiss that Scorpius was only too happy to return

**End**


	5. Hibernation

**Prompts:** Oliver/Cedric, Photo, Bed Hair, Badger

**Hibernation**

Oliver Wood banged again on the door, shuffling from one foot to the other in an effort to keep somewhat warm. The door was opened by a middle aged man, not the teen he was expecting

"Hey Mr Diggory, Ced home?"

"Oliver my boy, good to see you, come in, come in"

Oliver was ushered into the hallway, where he striped out of his wet coat and boots

"How are you? Well, I hope, is the team treating you well? Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

Oliver declined the offers politely; he was still shocked at the treatment he received from his boyfriend's Father, especially considering the age gap and wondered if his new found fame as Puddlemere's reserve had anything to do with it

"Is Ced home?"

"The lad is still upstairs, haven't seen him yet this morning"

"Is it ok if I drop this in his room?"

"Sure it's time he was up anyway, that boy could sleep the week away and not notice"

Oliver nodded to Mr Diggory and followed the familiar path to Cedric's bedroom. The room was in darkness, he watched the lump under the covers as he pulled back the heavy duty curtains, the lump made a noise as though it was dying and tried to burrow further

"C'mon Ced, it's nearly dinner time" he lied, picking up a stuffed badger from the bottom of the Hufflepuff's bed and throwing it at him

The badger hit its target, a head was raised and Oliver burst out laughing at the bed hair

"It's not funny" came a sleepy protest

"It is" Oliver smiled sitting down "You asked for this"

Cedric took the official Puddlemere United team photograph and smiled up at Oliver thinking this was possibly the best way to be woken up

**End**


	6. Prematch Warning

**Prompts:** Charlie/Oliver, Sneezes, Blast Ended Skewt, Jam

**Pre-Match Warning**

"What did you do this time?"

"Finally found me, huh?"

"I've only just found out you were in here" Charlie Weasley explained, motioning to the room around him "I think people were trying to keep it from me"

Oliver Wood smiled from his hospital bed "Oh? I can't imagine why" his voice heavy with sarcasm

"Maybe they thought I might be just a tad mad that my star keeper as landed himself in the hospital wing two days before our big Quidditch match against Slytherin"

"Ha, just a tad?" Oliver's laugh cut off suddenly as he fell into a sneezing/coughing fit

Charlie took the opportunity to perch on the edge of the bed, covering one of Oliver's hands – the one resting on the sheets - with his own, using the other to steal grapes from the bedside table

"Hey" Oliver scolded swatting the grape stealing hand away "Hands off my grapes"

"So what happened then? Why do you look like you've just gone five rounds with the Giant Squid?" Charlie paused thinking of possibilities 'protective boyfriend mode' kicking in "I don't have to hurt anybody do I?"

Oliver smiled "No, no as it turns out I'm severely allergic to Blast Ended Skewts, swollen eyes, unable to breathe, constant sneezing, they put me in here till my symptoms clear up"

"They better clear up by Saturday"

"For the big match? And they say I'm the competitive one on the team"

Charlie looked away, suddenly embarrassed "Well it's not just 'wanting to beat Slytherin'…"

"Go on"

"I kinda have a bet with their captain, looser runs through the Forbidden Forrest naked, covered in jam"

Oliver burst out laughing "If I'm not out of here for the match then I will be out to see that!" he managed through a laughing sneezing fit

**End**


	7. Distraction

**Author's note: **Wow I can't believe I've actually posted this much, I figured my nerves would get the better of me, alas I seem to be wining them :P

There's going to be 10 parts in total, all have been written and I'm aiming to continue with this 'one chapter/fic a day' routine. I hope people are enjoying this, even if it's only just a little bit :)

**Prompts:** Blaise/Draco, Mirror, Quidditch, Snape

**Distraction**

"What have we here?" the dark skinned Slytherin questioned, as a figure appeared in the full length mirror behind him "I haven't seen you dressed like that for a while"

Blaise watched the blond reflection shrug, turning he took in the actual appearance. Draco looked rough, his skin looked grey tinted, dark patches under his eyes, even his hair appeared dull. He was in complete contrast to the Slytherin Quidditch uniform he was wearing which looked fresh from the trunk; despite the season being half way through, on closer inspection Blaise could still see the fold lines, he also didn't fail to notice the uniform didn't fit as is should, too much extra material…or too little of the body it used to fit perfectly

"You look like a lost kid playing dress-up" Blaise stated, sitting on his bed motioning for Draco to do the same

"Snape said he would kick me off the team if I don't play in at least one match, figured I might need to practise"

"That should knock the smirk from Harper's face"

Their silence was broken as Draco groaned, letting his head fall into his hands "I don't think I can do any of this anymore" he confessed quietly

Blaise put a comforting arm around his friend like he had many times before, Draco looked up at him, Blaise didn't comment on the watery eyes, instead he leaned forward to capture the blond's mouth in a quick kiss

"What you need my friend, is a distraction"

Blaise took control (noticing how easy Draco gave it up to him) pushing Draco back onto the bed as he climbed on top of him, drawing the curtains around them. Blaise took his time removing the pristine uniform wanting to give his friend the comfort and distraction he needed

**End**


	8. Compromises

**Prompts:** Harry/Blaise, Shopping Bag, Weasley Jumper, Dancing

**Compromises**

As Harry made his way though the house, the singing got louder, he knew what sight would be waiting behind their bedroom door. Sure enough as he entered the room he was met with the sight of a half dressed Blaise Zabini dancing around Harry's open wardrobe loudly singing some crude song while he emptied the contents of the closet into an opened trunk

Harry noticed the designer shopping bags on the bed and inwardly groaned

"What are you doing?" he asked loudly

Blaise turned round, an old oversized knitted Weasley jumper in his hands "Compromising"

"What?"

"Well like you said, if we want this thing between us" the black boy started, motioning to the space between them "To work, compromises have to be made, the first thing that _has_ just _got_ to go is your wardrobe" to emphasise he tossed the jumper into the trunk

"You can't just throw out my clothes?"

"Of course I can" Blaise smirked "Though if you're not up for my idea of walking round naked, I've bought you decent clothes"

Harry shuddered at the thought of what the bags contained; he'd only been shopping with the other man once and vowed never to do it again

"Oh really and just what is your compromise?"

"Umm, I think I might let you be seen in public with me" The former Slytherin smirked again "Yep I think that's fair"

"I think it's stupid" Harry inputted, walking towards the trunk, starting a rescue mission for his favourite jumpers

Blaise however had other ideas as he stepped in front of the trunk, blocking Harry's path; it wasn't long before their play fighting landed them in the king-sized bed, this was how it always was and how it would always be. They teased. They fought. They fucked. They talked

**End**


	9. Of Dinner and Dirt

**Prompts:** Albus/Scorpius, Tie, Chocolate Frog, Puppy

**Of Dinner and Dirt**

"I'm sure I threw it down here" a muffled voice broke the silence

Albus was sat on the bed, back resting against the wooden headboard legs stretched out in front of him, watching his boyfriend, well more specifically watching the ass of his boyfriend, the upper part of the slim body was wedged under the bed

"What are you looking for?"

"My tie" the other boy sighed

When the blond head finally emerged Albus couldn't hold back the laughter, the other boy was covered in dirt, who could believe one bed could hide that much dirt

"What?" Scorpius asked with a pout "I cannot turn up without it, this is an important meal and for once I wish you would take it seriously"

"But-"

"-No buts, this is important and you're coming with me" Scorpius replied looking stern "And what are you eating now? You have known about this meal for ages, I know you're not excited about spending time with my parents but they really are trying to accept us"

Shrugging Albus looked the Chocolate Frog wrapper in his hand as he finished chewing "I was just going to point out that you're covered in dirt" Albus grinned as he watched Scorpius scrub at his face, completely missing most of the offending grim "You really need to calm down and relax more you know" He started reaching out to grab Scorpius' arm

Albus didn't stop pulling Scorpius until his boyfriend was in his lap "Honestly Scorp, You're gonna cause yourself an injury" He started, wiping at the dirt with the sleeve of his jumper "Maybe we should get you a puppy"

Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, Albus took that opportunity to attack him with a wet soppy kiss – they had hours before the dreaded meal with the parents

**End**


	10. You're not alone

**Warning: **This part mentions **abuse**, if you don't want to read about that dont! There is an authors note at the end, if you're not interested in that then please ignore this part

**Prompts**: Draco/Oliver, Broom, Hat, _The_ Pimp Stick

**You're Not Alone**

"Hey Malfoy, you in here" Oliver Wood called as he entered the Slytherin changing room, placing his broom by the door "I wanted to point out something before I forget"

Walking further into the changing room he past empty, dripping showers, overflowing equipment cupboards and random towels, the elf's obviously hadn't been here yet

"Draco? you here?"

Listening to his own voice echoing back at him, he contemplated the possibility that he must have missed Malfoy leaving when he was stalking the door. Deciding to go and join the Gryffindor celebration party he turned, a noise that sounded like a sharp intake of breath stopped him

"Malfoy?" he called tentatively, heading towards the lockers

Oliver found Malfoy sat on a bench, shirtless, examining his bruised wrist; he took in the boy's full appearance

"Merlin, what happened?"

Draco shrugged "Quidditch" turning the wrist over slowly he added "It got in the way of a beaters bat, my own beater at that!"

"Yeah I saw that, I was referring to your back, arms, well everything I can see"

"They're called bruises, from what I remember you have a few yourself"

Oliver approached Draco slowly, reaching out so his hand hovered over the dark patches

"He's still doing it huh?"

Draco stood facing Oliver, he pulling on a jumper "Just leave it wood"

"Draco you can't keep suffering this, if you're not gonna tell someone I will"

"No you won't and you know it"

"But it's not just fists anymore I can clearly see imprints, he's using the stick isn't he"

"Drop it, I can handle it myself"

Oliver watched as his casual 'fling turned boyfriend' finished dressing, pulling a hat over his damp hair before walking away. Oliver wondered how he could convince the Slytherin that he didn't have to suffer alone

**End**

**Author's note:** Well there we have it, the first story I decided to share. Ok so it's more a collection of drabbles but oh well. If you've made it though and are reading this now, I thank you :) ~ Any comments welcome, I'd be interested to know what you thought :)


End file.
